


UN Village

by curtainmp3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Trainee Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainmp3/pseuds/curtainmp3
Summary: UN Village kept 1001 memories of Kim Jongin and he wanted to remain that way
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal & Kim Jongin | Kai, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	UN Village

**Author's Note:**

> Purely my imagination!   
> Super unbeta-ed

They are not trying to be obvious. It is just a spur of moment that is usually accidental at the same. They were never trying to hint anything, not after they failed for the first time. They have agreed to just go with the flow, to behave like adults and especially to respect each other as a person.

When Jongin decided to buy a house in UN Village, Soojung was shocked. She was thinking that her boyfriend will buy a house in the suburb of Seoul as both of them agreed that the traffic is too much to handle.

“Why UN Village?” She asked when he was busy looking at the proposals on his phone.

“I have memories there.” Short but simple. Soojung likes that the most from Jongin. He was never a man of words. He always keeps everything inside and proceeds to surprise her with various things.

“Hurm? First love perhaps? Or maybe your first kiss?” She tried to interrogate him despite knowing the fact that she will never get the answer.

He looked at her and smiled with the sweetest smile ever. The type of smile that only her could have, the smile of Kim Jongin; sultry but sweet at the same time. The smile that makes her feel intoxicated in her mind and wet at the same time.

She could not hold any longer. Without any invitation but she knew that the man beside her would like it, she kissed his luscious thick lips passionately. Just like that, a spur of moment. Her fingers softly run through his hair. She is still sane, so she quickly parted the distance from his face. Soojung could see that his face is more confused than ever.

“You kissed me?” He asked, innocently.

Shy, she just nodded while hiding her face using her long hair. Without warning, Jongin gently pulled her and sat her on his lap. “Let's stay like this for a while.”

Soojung always liked this side of Jongin. The warmth from his body is comfortable and familiar, it reminds Soojung of her childhood home in San Francisco. Jongin kept reading the proposals sent by the real estate agent. She could see all the proposals and find the price for such a housing area is ridiculous.

“Is it too expensive?” She asked cautiously, not wanting to hurt Jongin.

“I like it here. It is safe for us. For you especially.”

She hummed as her sign to reply. Jongin is like that. Once he put his mind onto something, he will pursue it until he gets his hand on it.

Again, his warmth makes her feel sleepy and she forgot what time Jongin put her on bed and left for practice.

* * *

> **EXO Kai puchased a KRW5.4 billion luxury villa in UN Village. Will we be hearing a wedding bell soon?**

Soojung just stared at the news report on Naver. She hasn't heard from Jongin since a week ago. Even his latest purchase was known through the news portals instead of being told personally.

“Am I not important enough?” she asked herself.

Not long after, her phone rang. It’s Jongin. She answered the phone, thinking there will be some explanation given.

“Soojung, where are you now?”

“At home. Why? Don’t you have something to explain to me?”

He chuckled softly from another side. “I will be there soon. Can you go down to the lobby? Just wear anything. I miss you so much.”

“Are you okay?”

He doesn’t answer. He just cut the call of.  _ Tch, typical Kim Jongin. _

__ She pulled her favourite plaid red and black jacket and wore her vans sneaker. She missed Jongin too and was super excited to meet him.

She waited at the lobby, only to find out that Jongin drove her BMW M4 Coupe. He rolled down the window and smiled warmly. “Come in.”

“You know I freaking hate this car right?”

He pouted cutely,”My mom uses another car and I still haven’t found a buyer for this bad boy.”

“I hate this car and all the bad memories you have done with this.”

“Baby…..” Soojung knows that Jongin knows her weakness. To be called a baby.

“Okay, but only this time. I really don’t care what you gonna do with this car but I don’t want to see it anymore!” She entered the car and pulled the seat belt hastily. The car smelled like Jongin, it also has the familiar warmth just like when she hugged Jongin. She also could hear baby shark songs hazily in the background.

“My sister borrowed the car last weekend. That is why the radio played such childish song”

Soojung didn’t reply and just looked around the car to spot any differences. She could see the navigation on the screen going to the Dokseo Children’s Park.

“Why are we going to the park in the broad daylight, Jongin? We will be caught again.” Jongin didn’t answer her but squeezed her hands lightly. He just smiled suspiciously.

It took almost 25 minutes to reach the destination. The park is empty as everyone is in the school or their workplace. Nobody was insane enough to go to the park at 11 in the morning.

“Wait in the car.”

Then, Soojung noticed that Jongin opened his back door, taking out something under the seat. He then jogged to her side and opened the door. “Let’s go, baby.”

He took her hands and dragged her to the nearby swing.

”Do you remember this place? August 2009, we shared our first kiss here.”

“Yes! You didn’t know how to kiss at all back then, Kim Jongin. “

“It will be very weird if a 15 years old knows how to kiss very well, Chrystal Soo Jung.”

Soojung remembered the memory vividly. That day, Jongin asked Soojung to follow him to the park. Soojung refused to follow because, first, it was so far and she doesn’t have money for the transportation and second, she was super scared to go that place with a guy let alone the guy is a person that she secretly has crush on, but Seulgi convinced her to go, reminding her that she haven’t told him about her upcoming debut into a new group. It was so awkward. Jongin insisted on paying for the bus fare, Soojung felt like she could not breathe properly while sitting beside him. She just nodded at everything he said when in fact she couldn’t even digest any word he said properly.

When they arrived the park was empty. Of course, it was empty. It was already 11.30 pm but the moon shines brightly. 

“Pretty.” Jongin said shortly. 

“Eum?”Soojung looked back at him, in questions.

“The Moon is so pretty tonight, just like you.” It was an awkward silence after that. Soojung didn’t know what to reply and Jongin regretted his decision on being bold.  _ Damn you, Park Chanyeol. You freaking said that she will obviously like it! _

“Where did you get the money to pay for the bus fare? Did you take it from Junmyeon oppa’s wallet again?” 

Jongin was speechless. He has no words to justify the accusation because it was partially true. 

“I… I used my weekly pocket money for tonight.” He just told her slowly while kicking the small pebbles on the ground. 

Soojung reached out for his hand and slowly pulled him to sit beside her. She hates this situation, it is too awkward to be in. 

“I LIKE YOU!” Both of them collected all the courage and confessed at the same time. Soojung really wanted to die immediately and Jongin really felt happy

“You like me?” he asked. Soojung didn’t answer but slowly nodded her head while hiding her face using his hair. Without hesitation, Jongin kissed her right on the lips. It was a small light peck. 

“That is my first kiss, Soojung.” her face reddened because it was also her first kiss. THAT SHE GAVE TO HER CRUSH. 

“I know you will have your debut next month. You will be very busy and perhaps will forget me as you become popular. That is why I decided to do this. I won’t ask you to be my girlfriend now but I will prove to you that I am suitable to be your boyfriend later. Will you wait for me?” 

“Yes, Jongin. I will” She swore that she will tell Seulgi everything tomorrow, as she could never believe that her own crush liked her back too. 

Jongin never failed to support her. He will buy all the albums for every comeback and personally asked her to sign. He was her biggest fan. 

“I am now Kai. The company said we will have our debut in April.” They were sharing the same warmth at the park. 

“I am happy for you! Can’t wait to buy your album and asked for your sign too, Have you practiced your signature?” He nodded with his big smile. 

“Can you promise me something, Jongin? Don’t give that smile to others. That smile is exclusively mine. I don’t want others to fall in love with you too.”

He promised and until now, he kept the promise. Even when their relationship fell apart and he was introduced to another girl and eventually being caught for the second time, the smile was never there for others. 

“Soojung…. Earth on Soojung!” He cupped her cheeks and kissed her lightly. He hugged her warmly. It is always his way of doings. No words but more actions. 

“I want to preserve our memories. This place witnessed everything that happened in my life. My first kiss, my first girlfriend, my first failed relationship, my first “second chance” given and now my first and last proposal.” 

Jongin pulled out a red small velvety box and an envelope. He opened the box and put the box on her palm. It was a simple Cartier diamond ring. He pulled a document that Soojung skimmed the content in a hurry. It was a purchasing agreement for a luxury villa right on the hill where they can watch the moon clearly. It was signed by Jongin and she saw her name as the second owner on the document. 

“I might have made some mistake when we fell apart but I wanna correct everything again. I realized that I can’t live without you. You, who never complained about anything. You were always willing to support me as Kim Jongin or EXO Kai. You, who were always there with me when I am just a mere trainee and rookie idol. You, who never once complained about my deadbeat second hand hyundai car. In the eyes of everyone, I neglect you. For them, I forgot who brought me up when I was on top but I never forget about you. A year without you was difficult. I lost my direction because for my whole life, I only know you. You who still accompany me when I lost my father. It is always you, Soojung. And because of that, I want to marry you.”

Jongin wiped her tears that flowed down on her cheeks. 

“Put the ring on my finger then!” Soojung extended her hand. Jongin smiled, after being nervous that she will reject him on the spot. 

“So you will be my wife?” 

“Of course, stupid! If I reject you, then who will be the second owner of your expensive house? I won’t allow another bitch to be near with you.” 

Jongin loves Soojung and only that matters and because of that, he is even willing to be the ghost writer of Baekhyun song’s UN Village. Because the song is always telling everyone his love story with Soojung. 

**THE END**

  
  
  
  



End file.
